Choice!
by nisacheezy
Summary: Masalah tentang Boboiboy dan Yaya telah selesai, namun kali ini terjadi sebuah insiden di antara Fang dan Ying, yang melibatkan teman-temannya. Dimulai dari pengkhianatan, misteri yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkuak, sampai akhirnya menyatukan kembali kedua benang merah yang tadinya terputus. Sequel dari Choose!/Bad Summary/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 - Ordinary Day

**_Choice!_**

 **Pair: Fang x Ying & Boboiboy x Yaya**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Romance-Humor**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Animonsta, Nii hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: AU, Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, Judul mungkin nggak sesuai dengan ceritanya, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 1 – Ordinary Day_**

 ** _-INTRO-_**

 _"Selamat pagi dunia!"_

 _Hai semua! Namaku Boboiboy. Aku adalah seorang superhero elemen di Pulau Rintis dan tinggal di tempat kakekku bersama dengan robot bernama Ochobot yang kutemui sekitar empat sampai lima tahun yang lalu. Banyak pengalaman yang telah kulalui sebagai superhero. Dimulai dari melawan alien-alien jahat yang datang ke bumi, sampai menjelajahi galaksi. Tapi kini, aku memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi seorang siswa laki-laki biasa di sebuah SMP di Pulau Rintis._

Heroine _-ku setelah semua, tentu saja Ya-_

 _"Heh! Boboiboy! Apa-apaan malah kau yang narasi?!" protes Fang memotong narasi panjang Boboiboy dengan mengetuk kepala cowok itu dengan lembaran naskah._

 _"Memangnya salah?! Tokoh utama serial ini kan aku!" ujar Boboiboy blak-blakan secara ketus._

 _"Heh! Heh! Fanfic Choose! kan sudah tamat, jangan meper-meper ke ceritaku juga dong!" tukas Fang lagi._

 _"Apaan sih? Mau fanfic Choose! tamat, kan ini_ sequel _-nya! Jadi aku bebas bernarasi semauku dong!" kata Boboiboy._

 _"Sayang sekali dugaanmu salah, Boboiboy." Fang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "_ Sequel _dari fanfic Choose!, yaitu Choice! akan lebih berfokus di antara aku dan Ying. Menggantikan kalian yang jadi_ main pairing _di fanfic Choose!" jelas Fang sambil membusungkan dada sombong._

 _"Ugh-!" Boboiboy mingkem. Merasa tidak terima. "Ja-Jangan seenaknya ya! Pokoknya lihat aja! Aku dan Yaya bakal mesra-mesraan lebih banyak biar bisa kembali jadi main pairing di fanfic ini!"_

 _"Boboiboy! Aku dengar lhoo!" teriak Yaya entah darimana membuat bulu kuduk Boboiboy merinding kemudian cowok itu nyengir kuda._

 _"Nah, nah, lihat kan? Jadi menyerahlah untuk merebut posisi peran utama dariku kali ini!" ucap Fang songong._

 _"Huh! Iya deh iya._ Main pairing _apaan. Cewekmu aja sampai sekarang nggak kelihatan. Kemana tuh dia?"_

 _"Hah!" Fang baru_ ngeh _. Ying, gadisnya dari tadi belum juga kelihatan. "Yingg! Kau dimana! Aaaaakhhh!" Cowok berambut acak-acakan itu segera ngacir mencari gadisnya tersayang. "Entah kenapa firasatku buruk…"_

 _"Entah kenapa aku dilupakan." Gopal pundung sendiri di pojok ruang siaran._

 ** _-START!-_**

Pagi yang cerah. Hari yang baru, artinya juga awal yang baru! Tapi entah kenapa kecerahan pagi ini tidak mampu mencerahkan suasana hati gadis berambut hitam kebiruan berkepang dua kebawah dan memakai bando biru-kuning itu. Ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan lesu.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Tangannya besar, tidak mungkin seorang gadis memiliki tangan sebesar itu. Berarti jawaban yang memungkinkan adalah…

"Fang."

"Pagi." sapa cowok yang bernama 'Fang' itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Ying ikut membalas senyuman cowok itu.

"Pagi juga." balasnya disertai senyuman manisnya yang pasti membuat jantung cowok itu berdebar-debar.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas sambil sesekali mengobrol santai tanpa menghiraukan cemoohan ataupun tatapan tidak percaya dari para penggemar Fang atau Fang FC yang masih tidak terima bahwa cowok itu sudah menjadi milik seseorang ataupun suitan para _fangirl_ yang sudah menjodoh-jodohkan kedua orang itu sejak lama (Authornya termasuk).

"Cieee … pagi-pagi udah mesra aja nih," celetuk Gopal saat Fang melintas di sampingnya.

"Iya dong. Makanya cepat cari cewek. Jangan tiru Boboiboy. Lihat aku dong!" ujar Fang songong sambil membusungkan dada.

"Eh! Enak aja!" Boboiboy yang duduk mejanya yang berada tepat di depan meja Fang mencibir.

"Halah, itu sama aja. Boboiboy biar jomblo kan sudah ada calonnya," Gopal balik mencibir saat Boboiboy hanya nyengir dengan muka merah. Beruntungnya Yaya sedang ada urusan di Klub Matematikanya pagi ini, jadi tidak mendengar percakapan gaje tiga sekawan itu.

Jam pelajaran pertama Olahraga. Gurunya tentu saja _the bestie_ , Pak Guru Papa Zola. Entah kenapa guru yang satu ini ngikut terus setiap Boboiboy dkk naik kelas atau ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Di tingkatan itu juga dia mengajar. Begitu ditanya, dia menguasai seluruh materi Matematika dan Olahraga, jadi hal itu tidak masalah baginya, membuat semua orang _sweatdrop_ berjamaah dan mikir kenapa pak guru yang satu ini nggak langsung ngajar ke SMA aja, atau sekalian jadi dosen gitu, pakai ngikut perkembangan Boboiboy dkk segala.

"Semuanya! Hari ini kita akan memulai materi olahraga kita yang baru!" serunya lantang.

"Olahraga apa Pak?"

"RENANG!"

"Renang?"

"Yaa … benar sekali!" ujar Papa Zola. "Kemarin setelah sekolah direnovasi besar-besaran dengan biaya dari beberapa sumber, kami juga membuat sebuah kolam renang yang luas untuk pelajaran olahraga!"

Perkataan Papa Zola langsung membuat mata para murid berbinar-binar.

"Jadi kami bisa pakai kolam itu duluan Papa?!" tanya Gopal sambil memasang mata _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Ck ck ck … tentu tidak …"

"Haaahh?"

"Kalian harus terlebih dulu … MEMBERSIHKAN KOLAMNYAAA!"

* * *

"Ini sih namanya bukan pelajaran berenang! Tapi bersih-bersih kolam!" Boboiboy mencak-mencak saat sedang menggosok pinggiran kolam yang penuh debu keramik yang baru saja dibersihkan.

"Jangan banyak protes! Setidaknya kita diberi hak istimewa untuk menggunakannya pertama kali saat sudah selesai membersihkannya!" ucap Yaya yang tekun dalam tugasnya.

"Iya kalau stamina untuk berenangnya masih ada. Nih kolam airnya aja belum ada! Nunggu ngisi airnya sampai penuh itu makan berapa waktu sih? Mikir dong, Sayang!"

"Hei! Tadi kau bilang apa?!" Mata Yaya memicing. "Lagian mana ada ngisi air ke kolamnya lama. Masa kau lupa?"

"Lupa apa?"

"Ini anak, sama diri sendiri aja lupa. Kan ada Boboiboy Air!"

Di saat Boboiboy dan Yaya masih asyik berdebat, Gopal masih misuh-misuh mengerjakan tugas mereka, Fang dan Ying tumben-tumbennya _stay calm_. Masih sambil membersihkan kolam, namun diam-diam saja, tidak ribut seperti biasa. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar heran, kok bisa sifat kedua pasangan ini ketuker?

Setelah setengah jam anak-anak kelas IX-J membersihkan kolam dan mengisi airnya dengan bantuan sang superhero elemen, yaitu Boboiboy Air. Memang susah sih, ngebujuk si pemalas satu itu buat kerja, tapi setelah disogok dengan selusin _special ice chocolate_ Tok Aba disertai ancaman akan disumbat biskuit Yaya, akhirnya Air mau juga mengisi air kolam dengan tulus, ikhlas, dan tentunya tidak pamrih.

"Sekarang saatnya … BERENAAANGG!" Bubuhan cowok-cowok langsung dengan santainya melepas baju mereka dan langsung lompat ke dalam air, tidak memedulikan jejeritan para anak gadis yang nggak kuat melihat roti-roti (?) mereka.

"Gyaaa! Boboiboy! Ganti baju di ruang ganti kenapa! Jangan langsung main buka-buka gitu!" Yaya protes saat Boboiboy melempar kaus olahraga miliknya ke arah Yaya dan gadis itu dengan cekatan langsung menangkapnya. Gadis itu buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, menolak melihat pemandangan 'wow' di depannya.

Hal yang serupa juga terjadi pada Ying. Bedanya gadis itu hanya terkejut dan merengut kecil. Tidak mengeluarkan omelannya yang biasa. Yaya memiringkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ying, kau sakit? Nggak enak badan?" tanya Yaya saat mereka berdua duduk di kursi plastik di pinggir kolam.

"Nggak … Nggak kok. Kenapa?" Ying malah balik bertanya.

"Kau menolak untuk ikut berenang."

"Tapi kau juga sama."

"Aku punya alasan yang tepat untuk itu. Tapi kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang sama sepertiku. Benar kan? Seharusnya kau baru tidak boleh berenang minggu depan menurut siklusmu," analisis Yaya.

Ying terdiam. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau kau tidak sedang sakit ataupun itu, kenapa kau menolak untuk berenang? Padahal kau sangat senang berolahraga," tukas Yaya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cuma lagi malas kok, benar." Ying memaksakan diri tersenyum. Yaya menatap gadis itu kecewa.

Akhirnya Yaya menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri topik pembicaraan ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu untuk cerita padaku ya," Yaya tersenyum simpul. "Ngomong-ngomong sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Fang?"

 _Blush!_

"A-A-Apa katamu? Ng-Nggak seperti yang kau pikirkan kok! Yaya, kau nggak mikir yang aneh-aneh kan?" tuding Ying dengan muka merah.

Yaya tertawa kecil. Kalau sudah menyangkut topik tentang cowok berkacamata itu, pasti Ying langsung salah tingkah. Padahal yang diomongin sedang cueknya berenang dengan gaya bebas.

"Tapi ya … selancar apa pun, tetap ada rasa takut dalam diriku. Aku takut kalau aku tiba-tiba dipanggil kembali …"

"Eh?" Yaya menyadari kejanggalan dari kalimat Ying. "Kau … dipanggil kembali? Oleh siapa?"

Ying terkejut. Refleks gadis itu memalingkan mukanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Yaya lagi, sambil berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya. Tapi jujur, itu bukan senyumannya yang biasa. Senyuman itu terlihat dipaksakan. Benar-benar senyum yang menyayat hati.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lupakan."

Yaya menatap sahabatnya tidak percaya.

 _'_ _Aku nggak suka ini …'_

* * *

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya?" ucap Fang saat dia dan Ying tengah berjalan beriringan sepulang sekolah.

Ying hanya mengangguk singkat, membuat Fang mendelik.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit? Nggak enak badan?" Fang menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Ying yang langsung membuat gadis itu kaget.

"A-Aku nggak apa-apa!" serunya dengan muka merah.

"Hmm? Tapi sekarang dahimu malah jadi tambah panas?" tanya Fang heran.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, sungguh!" Ying melepaskan tangan Fang dari dahinya dan menggenggam tangan besar itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Membuat Fang jadi salah tingkah. "Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku."

"Ying, kau aneh deh hari ini. Nggak, bukan hanya hari ini. Belakangan ini kau selalu terlihat kalem. Sifat _tsundere_ -mu itu seakan-akan hilang. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Fang segera mengganti topik.

Ying menggigit bibir. Tidak mungkin ia akan menceritakan unek-uneknya pada Fang. Kalau cowok itu mengetahui semuanya, pastilah dia tidak akan sudi menatapnya lagi. Jadi Ying hanya diam dan menggeleng lemah.

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap Ying sambil tersenyum. Tapi sama seperti tadi, itu bukan senyumnya yang biasa. Senyuman yang dibuat di tengah-tengah kesedihan yang mendalam. Siapa pun yang melihat senyum itu pasti berpikir hal yang sama. Termasuk Fang.

 _'_ _Aku nggak suka … senyum itu.'_

Hari itu Fang memutuskan untuk mengantar Ying sampai ke rumahnya, meski letak rumahnya dan rumah Ying berbeda arah. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Lagipula ia benar-benar curiga dengan gadisnya ini. Belakangan ini benar-benar aneh. Sifat _tsundere_ khasnya nyaris tidak pernah muncul lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ujar Ying saat mereka sampai di rumahnya. "Sudah sore. Kalau kau tidak cepat pulang nanti Abangmu mencarimu."

Fang tidak menjawab. Cowok itu menarik tangan mungil Ying dan mendekap gadis itu ke pelukannya. "Jangan dipendam sendiri. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kapanpun kau mau. Aku bersedia menjadi pelampiasan untuk semua masalahmu."

"Fa-Fang … aku …" Ying yang awalnya kaget, balas memeluk cowok itu. "…maafkan aku." Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu.

Fang melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata gadis itu. "Jangan nangis. Ying yang kutahu adalah gadis yang kuat."

"Tapi … aku-!" Ying berniat menyela. Tapi saat melihat ke dalam iris cowok itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. "…tidak jadi. Tetaplah di sisiku. Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah puas mendekap cowok itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ying akhirnya menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

"Ampun deh, harus berapa kali kupeluk sih, agar bisa mendapat senyummu itu?" Fang nyengir.

"Eh? Senyum apa?"

"Ah, lupakan. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya."

"Tunggu-!" Ying menarik ujung seragam Fang. Tepat saat cowok itu menoleh ke arahnya, gadis itu mengecup pipinya singkat lalu berlari kencang menuju pintu rumahnya. "Se-Selamat tinggal!"

Fang masih _speechless_ selama lima menit kedepan. Cowok itu menyentuh pipi kirinya yang terasa hangat. Sekejap wajahnya memerah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah menuju rumahnya. "Sial, kau curang, Ying."

* * *

"Selamat pagi …" Sebuah suara horor yang tidak biasa terdengar dari pintu kelas. Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Fang.

" _Woohooo_ ~ pagi-pagi aja sudah murung! Memangnya ada kejadian apa semalam _bro_?" tanya Gopal sok akrab.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Fang dingin.

"Cih, mau dibantuin bukannya senang," Gopal mendesis. "Ya sudah, muram aja terus sepanjang hari."

"Gopal jangan kejam gitu dong," tegur Yaya pelan. "Tapi aku juga sama murungnya kok. Nggak tahu ya, padahal seharusnya tidak terjadi apa-apa kok."

"HAH!" Boboiboy syok. "Jangan-jangan ini yang dinamakan satu hati, satu pikiran, dan satu perasaan!" seru cowok itu ngawur. "Yaya, kau selingkuh ya?!"

Yaya mendelik. "Selingkuh sama siapa? Enak aja!"

"Fuuhh … sudah kuduga. Yaya memang tidak pernah mengkhianatiku." Boboiboy menghela napas yang dibalas Yaya dengan cibiran. "Jadi? Kenapa hari ini kau murung, Sayangku? Padahal Aa selalu disini untukmu kok."

Yaya melotot. "Aku murung bukannya memikirkanmu!"

 _Jlueb!_ Boboiboy langsung merasa tertusuk oleh seribu pedang tajam.

"…tapi aku khawatir tentang Ying," sambung Yaya lagi. "Sudah tiga hari kan, dia tidak masuk sekolah semenjak pelajaran berenang saat itu?"

"Ahh, kurasa kau benar juga. Kira-kira kemana dia?" Boboiboy baru _ngeh_. "Pantas, kukira apa yang bisa membuat Fang _pundung_ gitu. Ternyata ceweknya."

"Diem lu." ucap Fang ketus lalu merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

' _Ying … sebenarnya kau pergi kemana? Dan … apa maksudmu mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' tiga hari yang lalu?'_ Kedua manik Fang yang terhalang oleh kacamatanya menatap ke arah awan-awan yang berhamburan di langit, bergerak dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

Ia berkali-kali mencoba mengontak Ying. Bahkan saat ia ingin menelepon gadis itu pada malam setelah ia mengantarnya pulang, ponselnya sudah tidak aktif. Bukan hanya itu, telepon rumahnya juga tidak diangkat. Guru-guru pun tidak ada yang tahu keadaannya. Pastinya sedang terjadi sesuatu.

 _"_ _Kita tidak tahu apa itu urusan keluarga! Kita tidak boleh ikut campur begitu saja!"_ larang Yaya saat Fang nekat ingin menjenguk Ying kemarin. Apa boleh buat, ia memang bukan apa-apa di keluarga Ying, setidaknya untuk saat ini/uhuk

 _"_ _Jangan-jangan urusan keluarganya itu rapat membahas perjodohan Ying kali ya? Mungkin keluarganya nggak setuju kalau Ying punya hubungan sama si landak ini?"_

Sial. Perkataan kejam Boboiboy kemarin juga masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya seperti nyamuk yang menyebalkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan perkataan Boboiboy itu. Bisa jadi hal itu benar, karena kalimat terakhir yang Ying sampaikan untuknya adalah ' _selamat tinggal_ '.

"Nggak ma-!" Tepat sebelum Fang ingin berteriak frustasi di mejanya, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi. Ruang kelas terasa berguncang.

"Apa-Apaan nihh!" seru Gopal yang sudah berlindung di bawah meja. Tempat yang paling aman saat gempa melanda.

"Nggak biasanya ada gempa kok. Kalian lupa? Kalau sekolah kita bergetar itu artinya ya … sedang diserang," ucap Boboiboy.

"Tenang banget dirimu! Ini lagi diserang lho! Ying juga lagi nggak ada! Si pegendali waktu! Penyelamat kita di saat susah!"

"Tenang saja, Yaya. Biasanya selama ini aku yang selalu membantas semua penyerang bumi kan? Kali ini pun begitu, jadi kau tenang saja. Aku yang akan melindungimu!" Boboiboy langsung melompat keluar lewat jendela.

"Boboiboy-!" Yaya langsung menyusul cowok itu.

"Jadi? Kau mau gimana, Fang?" tanya Gopal pada Fang yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. "Mau mati muda?"

"Kalau Ying nggak kunjung kembali padaku mungkin yaa …" jawab Fang plin-plan.

"Heh, lembek." ejek Gopal. "Jangan mau mati karena cinta. Karena ini aku yang jomblo bisa hidup dengan bebas."

"Berisik ah." Lagi-lagi Fang menjawab asal.

Gopal menghela napas dan keluar dari bawah meja. Cowok bertubuh gempal itu menatap keluar jendela. Kedua manik matanya membulat. "FANG! Kau harus lihat ini!" Cowok itu menarik kerah baju Fang dan menunjuk keluar jendela.

"Apaan sih?!" seru Fang tidak senang, lalu dengan setengah hati dia mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Gopal. Kedua iris cokelatnya yang tertutup kacamata membulat lebar. Tidak mungkin!

"Itu ... Ying?"

 ** _~To Be Continued~_**

 ** _Yaaa~! Semuanyaa~! Setelah sebulan, baru Nii bisa kembali aktif di sini. Maaf, dikarenakan Ujian Semester selama dua minggu, terus mesti huru-hara kesana-kemari nambal nilai tugas, baru terealisasikan sekarang fanfic Choice! ini. Jadi … gimana menurut kalian? :3 Tolong doakan Nii sehat dan panjang umur agar terus bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini,_** **readers** ** _Nii sekalian XD See u next chapter~ w_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Betrayal

**_Choice!_**

 **Pair: Fang x Ying & Boboiboy x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance-Humor**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **Warning: AU, Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, Judul mungkin nggak sesuai dengan ceritanya, dll.**

 **Story by Ni-chanXD**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR** ** _please?_**

 ** _Chapter 2 – Betrayal_**

 _"_ _Itu … Ying?"_

"Kamu … kenapa?" tanya Yaya terbata-bata saat melihat sahabat baiknya yang telah menghancurkan sebagian sekolah tanpa sedikit pun penyesalan terihat di wajahnya.

Kepala Ying mendongak. Menatap Yaya yang berada di belakang Boboiboy. Sinar matanya memancarkan warna merah cerah, sama sekali beda dengan manik _sapphire_ -nya yang dipenuhi cahaya sebelumnya.

"Aaahhh … aku meleset. Sayang sekali," Ying mendecak kesal. "Tapi selanjutnya pasti akan tepat."

"Kamu ini kenapa hah? Menghancurkan sekolah … kepalamu terbentur atau apa?!" teriak Boboiboy berang karena tadi hampir saja Yaya menghantam puing-puing bangunan yang tajam akibat serangan Ying. Untungnya Boboiboy dengan cekatan menangkap dan melindunginya.

"Ahaha … aku seperti mendengar jeritan seekor kucing yang sedang marah bercampur takut karena sudah merebut makanan favoritnya."

Suaranya benar-benar berbeda dengan biasanya. Entah bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, yang jelas dia benar-benar berbeda. Suara cempreng namun cerianya hilang tanpa jejek. Tergantikan oleh suara yang dingin dan menakutkan. Auranya pun terasa mengintimidasi dan kelam.

"Ka-Kamu …" Boboiboy merapatkan giginya. Gemerutuk ketakutan. Antara marah bercampur bimbang akan melawan gadis yang merupakan salah satu teman baik sekaligus perempuan. Padahal cowok ini paling anti melawan seorang gadis.

"Nah, selanjutnya …"

"TUNGGU!" seru seorang cowok yang tengah tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke lapangan dengan sekuat tenaganya, diikuti seorang cowok bertubuh gempal di belakangnya yang sudah kepayahan. "Ying, kamu …"

"Ahh …" Tatapan matanya masih belum berubah. Kelam, tanpa cahaya di dalamnya. "Lama tidak berjumpa … Fang. Sudah tiga hari ya?"

"Kau kemana saja tiga hari ini? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba … menyerang sekolah?"

"Mungkin aku tidak perlu susah-susah menjelaskannya padamu, adik dari Kapten Kaizo. Kamu pasti akan mengerti dengan sendirinya," ucap Ying sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Nah, sekarang …"

Gadis itu melompat dari tumpukan puing-puing bangunan sekolah yang tadi ia hancurkan. Gelagatnya terlihat sedang siap bertarung.

"Lebih baik kalian tidak menahan diri untuk menyerangku."

"Tidak mungkin kami menyerangmu! Kamu sahabatku! Teman baik kami semua!" jerit Yaya penuh pilu, semua emosi berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Sebelah mata Ying menyipit. "Kurasa kau sudah salah paham? Aku bukan sahabatmu."

"Tapi … sejak kita kecil, kita selalu-!"

"Sudah kubilang, mungkin kalian hanya salah paham?!" potong Ying berang, setelah ekspresinya sedikit melunak namun tetap keras, gadis itu melanjutkan. "Jadi, kalian masih belum menyadarinya juga? Lambat sekali. Baiklah, dengan senang hati akan kujelaskan. Aku, bukanlah Ying yang selama ini kalian kenal."

Gadis itu memulai penjelasannya dengan sebuah kalimat yang mengundang banyak pertanyaan di benak keempat temannya. Yang pertama membalasnya adalah Fang.

"Jadi … dimana Ying yang sebenarnya? Dimana Ying yang kukenal?!"

"Ying yang kau kenal? Gadis lemah dan rapuh itu? Sudah lama hilang. Komandan sudah membuangnya dari dalam diriku. Dia bilang itu semua tidak perlu. Perasaan dan emosi, tidak dibutuhkan untuk mencapai tujuan kami."

"Komandan?"

"Cici Ko maksudmu? Dia tidak akan pernah-!"

"Mulai lagi. Cici Ko ataupun Koko Ci, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini," lanjutnya dingin. "Komandan bukan orang seperti itu. Dia sangat mengerti diriku."

"Gawat nih. Itu memang bukan Ying yang kita kenal. Jangan-jangan Ying sebenarnya punya kembaran?"

"Tidak." ucap Fang singkat. "Gadis itu … tidak memiliki kembaran. Aku yakin itu Ying yang asli, namun di saat yang bersamaan, juga palsu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gopal nggak _ngeh_.

"Kamu pikir aku bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik hanya dengan sekali lihat?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Kau yang paling dekat dengannya setelah Yaya kan?" Gopal balik memprotes.

Fang menggigit bibir.

"Bicaranya cukup sampai disini. Kalian pikir aku punya waktu seharian untuk meladeni kalian?"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kau bahkan belum menjelaskan alasanmu menyerang sekolah!" seru Boboiboy.

"Alasanku menyerang sekolah semata-mata karena perintah Komandan. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Ah, tapi sebenarnya perintah dari Komandan untukku bukan menyerang sekolah, melainkan … _menghabisi seluruh pengguna jam kuasa tanpa terkecuali._ " Suara gadis itu kembali terdengar kelam.

"Alasan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah kudengar!" ucap Boboiboy. "Kamu juga salah satu pengguna jam kuasa! Kenapa tidak habisi saja dirimu sendiri?"

Ying melirik ke arah jam kuasa yang terpasang di tangan kanannya. "Ah, ini? Komandan mengizinkanku menggunakannya semata-mata untuk menghabisi kalian semua. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku diberi pengecualian untuk menggunakannya?"

"Komandan-Komandan berisik! Sejak kapan kamu memiliki Komandan lain selain Cici Ko? Semua ini tidak masuk akal! Kumohon hentikan!" Air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis berhijab merah muda yang berada di dalam perlindungan Boboiboy.

Ekspresi Ying terlihat sedikit aneh sedetik saat melihat air mata gadis itu, namun dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Aku tidak akan berhenti tanpa perintah dari Komandan. Jadi sebaiknya kalian bersiap saja dan ucapkan kata-kata terakhir kalian."

 _Bats!_ Sedetik kemudian gadis itu menghilang dari tempatnya semula.

"Dia kema-UOGGHH!" Gopal yang baru saja kebingungan langsung mendapat pukulan super di bagian perutnya. Tubuh gempalnya terlempar jauh.

"Gopal …!" teriak Boboiboy dan Yaya bersamaan.

 _Sats!_ Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Boboiboy dan Yaya maupun erangan Gopal yang kesakitan, gadis itu kembali bergerak. Kali ini targetnya adalah kedua orang itu.

"Hati-hati Yaya! Jangan bergerak!" seru Boboiboy mengingatkan. Yaya terkejut lalu mengangguk kecil. Lagipula apa yang bisa ia kulakukan kalau bergerak, pikirnya. Gadis itu mencengkram bahu Boboiboy.

Sebuah kilatan berwarna kuning cerah bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak tertandingi, menyaingi kecepatan yang dimiliki Petir maupun Halilintar. Tiba-tiba saja kilatan itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan Boboiboy dan menimbulkan gelombang penghempas yang kencang. Boboiboy mengantisipasi dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan wajahnya.

"Ugghh-! Uwaaaa!" Tekanan yang dimiliki gelombang itu lebih kuat dari yang bisa ditahannya, sehingga Boboiboy terdorong dan menabrak Yaya di belakangnya dan jatuh tersungkur dengan posisinya yang menindih gadis itu.

Kilatan kuning itu berhenti bergerak dan kembali menjadi sosok aslinya, seorang gadis berkepang dua yang masih dibalut oleh aura yang aneh. Pandangan tajamnya menatap ke arah seorang cowok yang masih berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari hadapannya.

"Sekarang tinggal kamu, Fang." Nada suaranya masih dingin. "Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk bertahan ataupun menyerangku balik. _Toh,_ lagipula aku yang akan menang."

"Menyerangmu, kau bilang?" Fang mengulang kata-kata Ying. "Aku tidak mungkin berbuat kasar pada seorang gadis, apalagi yang spesial bagiku sepertimu!"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kamu berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang tokoh utama dalam _anime harem_ atau yang lain? Baca situasinya! Kamu bisa kembali berlagak seperti cowok populer lain kali."

"Aku tidak sedang sok keren atau apa pun walaupun aslinya aku memang ganteng!" Fang masih sempat-sempatnya narsis. "Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya! Kamu spesial untukku! Kamu teman baikku! Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu!"

"…"

"Jadi kumohon, kembalilah seperti yang dulu. Ying yang kukenal, tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini. Menghabisi teman-teman baiknya, kalimat itu tidak pernah sekalipun keluar dari bibir mungilnya!" Fang mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Daripada harus menyakitimu, aku lebih baik menyerah."

Cowok itu merentangkan tangannya dengan pasrah.

"Silakan kalau kau mau menghabisiku, atau kembali ke pelukanku. Itu terserah padamu."

Raut wajah gadis itu semakin menunjukkan ekspresi rumit dan bimbang. Badannya bergetar dan dia menggigit bibirnya yang berwarna sakura sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya yang ternyata beruraian air mata.

"A-Aku … aku …" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Fang yang menyadari perubahan total dari gadis itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Fenomena yang luar biasa telah terjadi. Dari dahi gadis itu keluar sebuah benda berbentuk kerucut berwarna ungu, memancarkan sinar kegelapan. Gadis itu jatuh berlutut.

"Ying … kamu kenapa?"

"Hiks, Fang … tolong … hiks, tolong aku …" Gadis itu masih sesenggukan, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah cowok itu, meminta pertolongan. Namun tidak jelas meminta tolong untuk apa dan dari apa.

Fang langsung berlari kencang ke arah gadis itu. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Cowok itu mendekap badan mungil Ying yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Fang, kumohon … hiks, selamatkan aku! A-Aku … aghh-aaaahhhh!" Tiba-tiba gadis itu kembali menjerit kesakitan. Benda berbentuk kerucut tadi menunjukkan reaksi yang aneh dan perlahan kembali mendekat dan masuk ke dalam dahi Ying dan gadis itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri … untuk sesaat.

"Ying! Kenapa?" tanya Fang panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi mulus gadis itu pelan.

 _Pats!_ Kedua matanya kembali terbuka dalam sekejap dan gadis itu langsung berontak dan melompat. Menjaga jarak dari Fang. Wajahnya terlihat awas, mungkin merasa tidak nyaman. Dia juga memegang keningnya yang sepertinya terlihat kesakitan.

"Ugh-kali ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian juga tidak mungkin bisa memulihkan diri dalam waktu singkat. Selamat tinggal." Gadis berkepang dua itu melompat dan pergi jauh.

Fang tidak dapat berkata apa-apa untuk mencegah kepergian gadis itu. Jangankan menghalangnya untuk pergi, dia saja masih belum bisa mencerna situasi dan kondisi mental gadis itu. Tadi sebuah kerucut berwarna ungu mistrius keluar dari dalam dahinya. Sebenarnya benda apa itu? Dan kenapa gadis itu terlihat sangat menderita saat benda itu keluar dari dahinya dan seakan kembali menjadi gadis biasa yang rapuh seperti biasanya?

 _Kenapa …_?

 ** _~To Be Continued~_**

 ** _Maaf lama banget Nii lanjutinnya ya, nggak tahu kenapa, kalau buka laptop bawaannya pengen gambar mulu, jadi ngetik ff nggak kelar-kelar. Udah berapa abad nih baru lanjut ya? /slap Eh iya, iya, selanjutnya Nii usahakan nggak selelet ini kok. Silakan tunggu chapter berikutnya dengan sabar ya? X'D_**

 **Review:**

 **Jessica Ritonomega:** Maaf ya nggak bisa _next_ kilat. Tapi ini sudah lanjut. Selamat membaca :)

 **nevyandini:** Maaf ya kalau lebih fokus di FaYi. Secara bukan OTP Nevy-chan kan? :') (pernah lihat sekilat di fb, maaf kalau salah TvT)

 **Sofia Lynn:** Hehe, memang nggak kreatif ya? Habis sudah suka banget sama judul ini X3

 **VinuraOsake:** Yupp.. masih ada BoYa dong XD

 **ChocoMint24:** Makasii semangatnya ya XD

 **D.N.S Akina:** Amiiin... X'3

 **Icha Mizuno:** Uuu ... makasii ya XD

 **naylaa16:** Siapp ... diusahakan XDD

 **Cutemuslimah:** Makasii banyak, Utie-chan XD Maaf ya nggak bisa _up_ cepat TwT

 **Kesya:** Makasii _review_ -nya ya XD

 **KurooTsukki:** Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca XDD

 **RampangingSnow:** Yuupp, itu sudah lanjut. Selamat membaca X3

 **rokubeni:** Maaf ya nggak bisa _up_ cepat. Selamat membaca :D

 **gadis misterius:** Ehehe, maaf ya baru bisa _up_ setelah sekian lama :'3

 **aquamarine2602:** Nggak apa-apa. Makasi banyak untuk _review_ -nya ya :D

 _ **Terima kasih pada reader sekalian. Mohon maaf Nii masih belum bisa memenuhi harapan kalian untuk**_ **up _kilat :')_**


End file.
